Question: The function $f$ satisfies \[
f(x) + f(2x+y) + 5xy = f(3x - y) + 2x^2 + 1
\]for all real numbers $x,y$. Determine the value of $f(10)$.
Explanation: Setting $x = 10$ and $y=5$ gives $f(10) + f(25) + 250 = f(25) + 200 + 1$, from which we get $f(10) = \boxed{-49}$.

$\text{Remark:}$ By setting $y = \frac x 2$, we see that the function is $f(x) = -\frac 1 2 x^2 + 1$, and it can be checked that this function indeed satisfies the given equation.